projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
NOT OKAY WITH THIS ¦ Resident Evil 7 1
Jared plays Resident Evil 7, and plays the opening area from the demo. Synopsis Jared introduces Resident Evil 7. He wasn't excited for it at first, but as more information was released, he became more interested. The first cutscene is played. Jared thinks he is playing as the woman in the videos. Jared knows that he won't be following the "Stay away" advice. Ethan said that she wanted him to come find here, but Jared points out that she said the opposite. Jared gets an achievement as the car stops. Jared talks about his history with the franchise. Jared goes up to the gate, and is not surprised that it is locked, and is amused by the character's reaction. Jared finds a Sewer Gators magazine in the car. Jared sees someone in the distance and tries to follow them. Jared finds hung up cows with sword blades hanging around. Jared finds a bag, which has the Mia's drivers license in it. Jared gets another achievement. Jared arrives at the house from the demo. Jared thinks he will die. He makes sure to close doors behind him. Jared thinks he is doing the demo. Jared opens the microwave to see something gross, and then the fridge to also see something gross. Jared finds a tape. A tape recorder is used to save the game. Jared likes it. Jared tries to press a stairs button, but it doesn't work. Jared likes how prompts don't show up. He looks at some photos. He tries to play the piano, but it shuts itself before he can play. Jared falls down a ladder, and can't go back for the video tape. Jared is disappointed in himself. Jared pretends to be flawless in his video. Jared has to wade through poo water, and pushes past a corpse. Jared finds a lightbulb in a cell. He thinks he sees his wife. He finds some stuff including bolt cutters. Jared finds a note with a list of people who are dead and turned. Mia is found alive. Jared has to follow her, and checks to make sure she isn't on the list. Jared talks about how good Mia looks - and that she needs a shower. Mia is acting weird. Jared messes with a doll that looks like Mia. Mia is attacked real fast. Jared thanks a door for opening itself for him. Jared can only check the top drawers. Jared requests to not spoil anything for this game. Jared finds Mia downstairs, and Ethan gets attacked. Mia continually stabs Ethan. Mia then bumps her head on the wall and falls to the ground. Jared gets healed, and he wants Ethan to show some concern for Mia. Jared does not want to kill Mia. Jared is not OK with that. Jared checks the map to find the attic. Jared plays a video tape, knowing that he is doing things out of order. This is the tape from the demo. Jared plays through it. He explores the house again. Some things have been changed from the demo. Jared jokes about Andre peeing in the corner. The killer is swift and silent. Jared cheers as he uses the bolt cutters to open a door. Mia is walking around the house, and disappears when she is out of sight. Mia jumps out and attacks again. Ethan is attacked with a chainsaw, and Jared is surprised, thinking that he has screwed up. He no longer has a hand! Oops! Category:Resident Evil 7 Category:Videos